Fullmetal Alchemist sur Twitter
by Takamis
Summary: Que se passerait-il si on donnait à nos alchimistes fainéants un moyen de perdre encore plus de temps? Mini tranche de vie sur Twitter !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je publie ici une pseudo-fiction sur fullmetal Alchemist. Pour ceux qui connaissent Twitter, je n'aurai rien à vous expliquez, les autres...Twitter est un réseau social qui fonctionne un peu comme facebook mais de manière plus anonyme, on peut suivre des personnes et voir ce qu'elles publient sans que cette personne puisse voir ce que vous publiez et inversément. J'aime énormément ce réseau social donc j'avais envie d'écrire une petite parodie sur l'univers de fma ! L'idée de base me vient d'autres fictions d'autres mangas où les auteurs mettent en scène les personnages sur facebook ce qui rend assez bien !

J'ai essayé de garder une bonne mise en page bien qu'elle reste à améliorer (d'ailleurs si vous aviez des conseils par rapport à ça, cela m'aiderait beaucoup :3). Sachant que je n'arrive pas à garder un certain alignement logique par rapport à Twitter. J'ai donc mis le tweet principal à gauche et les réponses à droite. (Les arobas sont mises en italiques pour la cause).

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Hiromu Arakawa la vachette.**

* * *

FMA on Twitter

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 10 min

C'est donc à ça que ressemble Twitter ? J'vois pas ce que ça a de spécial…#MonPremierTweet

Répondre 10 Retweets 15 Favoris Plus

 **Alphonse** _CatAddict_ – 9 min

 _Fullmetal_ Tu verras Nii-san ! On y découvre plein de personne ! Follow moi pour

commencer ! :3

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 5 min

 _Fullmetal_ Welcome Boss !

 **Breda** _RouxDuCentre_ – 4 min

 _Fullmetal LoverDuCentre_ Alors c'était vrai, le Fullmetal sait vraiment se servir

d'Internet ?

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 3 min

 _RouxDuCentre LoverDuCentre Fullmetal_ Il ferait mieux de se mettre au travail

et me rapporter son rapport au lieu de traîner ici.

 **Lieutenant Hawkeye** _RizaGun_ – 2 min

 _BelEtalon RouxDuCentre LoverDuCentre Fullmetal_ J'imagine que vous avez

terminé votre pile pour vous permettre de faire la moral mon Colonel ?

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 2 min

 _RizaGun RouxDuCentre LoverDuCentre Fullmetal_ …

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 1 min

 _BelEtalon RouxDuCentre Fullmetal_ …Comment elle nous a retrouvés ici ?

#Suspicions

 **Kain** _FuFuery_ – 1 min

 _LoverDuCentre BelEtalon RouxDuCentre Fullmetal_ C'est moi :3 comme ça

on est entre amis !

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 30 sec

 _Fullmetal_ Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas venu plus tôt ? :D

* * *

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 30 min

Ce soir c'est le grand soir ! Tulipe* a enfin accepté un rendez-vous ! On sort le grand jeu !

Répondre 4 Retweets 10 Favoris Plus voir la photo

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 29 min

 _LoverDuCentre_ Bonne merde Lieutenant ! :3

 **Breda** _RouxDuCentre_ – 25 min

 _LoverDuCentre_ Maintenant qu'il est parti, _Fufuery AdjudantModele_

 _BelEtalon_ je parie 20 boules que ça va mal se finir son histoire

 **Falman** _AdjudantModele_ – 24 min

 _RouxDuCentre LoverDuCentre Fufuery BelEtalon_ Je relance avec 30 pour

qu'elle le plante au beau milieu du rendez-vous.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 22 min

 _RouxDuCentre LoverDuCentre Fufuery AdjudantModele_ Je vous parie la

prochaine tournée que son rendez-vous ne commencera pas.

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 20 min

 _BelEtalon RouxDuCentre LoverDuCentre AdjudantModele_ Vous êtes dur

mon Colonel !

 **Breda** _RouxDuCentre_ – 19 min

 _BelEtalon Fufuery LoverDuCentre AdjudantModele_ Ok je tiens le pari !

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 15 min

 _RouxDuCentre LoverDuCentre Fufuery AdjudantModele_ :D

 **Lieutenant Hawkeye** _RizaGun_ – 10 min

 _BelEtalon RouxDuCentre LoverDuCentre Fufuery AdjudantModele_ Vous

me désespérez…

* * *

 **Alphonse** _CatAddict_ – 2h

A 50 RT _Fullmetal_ s'est engagé d'adopter mon petit chat, svp c'est important ! :D

Répondre 102 Retweets 67 Favoris Plus Voir la photo

 **Rose** _LetoFirst_ – 2h

 _CatAddict Fullmetal_ Si c'est pour la bonne cause, bonne chance ! #Gambatte

 **Winry** _Win-chan_ – 2h

 _CatAddict Fullmetal_ Ed aurait enfin retrouvé un cœur ? Je vais demander à tous

mes followers de RT !

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 1h

 _CatAddict Fullmetal_ J'aimerai qu'il s'engage aussi à me rendre son rapport que

j'attends depuis 3 jours.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 20 min

 _CatAddict_ MAIS J AI JAMAIS DIT CA !

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 20 min

 _BelEtalon_ ET VOUS VOUS ALLEZ L AVOIR VOTRE PUTAIN DE RAPPORT ARRETEZ DE ME SPAM EN PUBLIC

 **Alphonse** _CatAddict_ – 16 min

 _Fullmetal_ Mais frangin t'as vu le nombre de partage ? On pourrait en adopter 2…

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 15 min

 _CatAddict_ Le dernier chat que tu as ramené a réduit en confetti les documents que

J'avais ramené de Xing, y aura pas ces créatures du diable chez moi.

 **Alphonse** _CatAddict_ – 14 min

 _Fullmetal_ mais grand-frère…

* * *

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ \- 20 min

Je remercie mon merveilleux supérieur d'être venu me foutre la mission de décoincer un chat dans un arbre pour me faire foirer mon rendez-vous.

Répondre 12 Retweets 24 Favoris Plus

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 20 min

 _LoverDuCentre_ Et ce n'est pas comme si quand je suis arrivé il lui avait déjà proposé de partir avec lui.

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 16 min

 _LoverDuCentre_ Dur…

 **Breda** _RouxDuCentre_ – 16 min

 _LoverDuCentre_ ça veut dire qu'on a perdu ? _AdjudantModele Fufuery_

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 12 min

 _LoverDuCentre_ Dis-toi que ce n'était pas la bonne

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 11 min

 _BelEtalon_ C EST PAS LE MOMENT DE PHILOSOPHER MON COLONEL

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 11 min

 _LoverDuCentre BelEtalon_ Pauvre Lieutenant…#Soutien

 **Breda** _RouxDuCentre_ – 10 min

 _LoverDuCentre BelEtalon Fufuery_ J'avoue mon Colonel vous y avez été un peu fort

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 9 min

 _LoverDuCentre_ si ça peut t'aider elle m'a coûté plus cher que la bibliothécaire la semaine passée.

 **Havoc** LoverDuCentre – 5 min

 _BelEtalon_ …

* * *

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 1J

Tu sais Fullmetal, c'est pas parce que tu ne tweet pas que je n'ai pas oublié ton rapport.

Répondre 21 Retweets 42 Favoris Plus

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 10 min

 _BelEtalon Fullmetal_ Ou est-ce parce que je ne l'ai pas écrit assez grand pour qu'il

le voit.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 10 min

 _BelEtalon_ QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU IL A BESOIN D UNE LOUPE POUR VOIR Où IL MACHE ?

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 9 min

 _Fullmetal_ Si j'ai pas ton rapport dans les 10 minutes, je t'envoie de force à Creta.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 8 min

 _BelEtalon_ Si vous essayez de me foutre les pétoches c'est raté colonel.

 **Armstrong** _ArmstrongFils_

Fullmetal BelEtalon Je serai honoré de pouvoir accompagné le Major Elric dans cette mission !

L'escorte sans accroc a toujours été une valeur importante chez les Armstrong !

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 5 min

 _BelEtalon_ …j'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

Voilà fin du premier "chapitre" !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que je devrai rajouter ou retirer, ça m'intéresse énormément !On ne peut pas s'améliorer sans les autres :)

Une petite review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Voici de nouveaux Tweets pour ce nouveaux "chapitres", de nouveaux personnages en espérant que ça vous plaise. Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

 **Kanade-chin:** Ah ma chère lectrice assidue xD, merci ça me fait plaisir, je vais publier de temps en temps, ce sera plus espacé que les fictions normales, le temps que je réfléchisse aux différentes situations. Merci beaucoup !

 **Elise:** Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir d'autant plus que tu n'as pas Twitter, donc c'est que ça doit être un minimum compréhensif, ça me rassure xD. Je me creuse pas trop la tête pour les pseudos mais si t'en as à me proposer pour les personnages dont je n'ai pas encore parlé, je prends xD (même pour ceux qui sont déjà dedans en fait, parce qu'on peut changer son pseudo sur Twitter)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Maes** _ElysiasDaddy_ – 20 min

Ma petite Elysia a joué avec son grand-frère _Fullmetal_ aujourd'hui ! Elle va devenir une superbe coiffeuse !

Répondre 32 Retweets 50 Favoris Plus Voir la photo

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 18 min

 _ElysiasDaddy Fullmetal_ C'est le boss au milieu avec des couettes ?

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 17 min

 _LoverDuCentre ElysiasDaddy Fullmetal_ On dirait bien vous êtes trop mignon comme ça Edward !

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ \- 15 min

 _ElysiasDaddy Fullmetal_ Ta fille est un génie, Maes.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 14 min

 _ElysiasDaddy_ POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ MIS CETTE PHOTO ICI ?!

 **Maes** _ElysiasDaddy_ – 12 min

 _Fullmetal_ Mais voyons Ed comment ne pas résister à montrer cette jolie photo de ma petite chérie ? Elle était trop mignonne hein ?

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 10 min

 _ElysiasDaddy_ C'est officiel, je quitte l'armée, je quitte Central, je quitte Amestris, je quitte Twitter.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 8 min

 _Fullmetal_ j'accepte le retard de ton rapport si tu viens demain avec cette coiffure.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 5 min

 _BelEtalon_ ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE COLONEL.

 **Maes** _ElysiasDaddy_ – 2 min

 _Fullmetal BelEtalon_ Elle est mignonne, bientôt elle ouvrira un grand salon de coiffure ma princesse !

* * *

 **Amstrong** _AmstrongFils_ – 12 min

Aujourd'hui, je suis fier de vous annoncer l'arrivée de ma sœur à Central ! #Amrstrong #Fierté #Famille

Répondre 6 Retweets 10 Favoris Plus

 **Olivier** _FureurDeBriggs_ – 7 min

 _AmstrongFils_ A la place de passer ton temps à ne rien foutre ici, tu devrais aller te battre contre les ennemis ! C'est comme ça que tu pensais pouvoir diriger la famille Amrstrong ?!

 **Amstrong** _Amstrongfils_ – 6 min

 _FureurDeBriggs_ Chère sœur, la famille Amrstrong n'a jamais été aussi bien dirigé que par notre merveilleux père mais je suis heureux que vous vous en souciez ! #Fier

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 5 min

 _AmstrongFils FureurDeBriggs_ Quelle charmante nouvelle, j'espère avoir la chance de vous croiser au quartier général au quel cas j'y remédierai en vous invitant à dîner Général.

 **Olivier** _FureurDeBriggs_ – 4 min

 _BelEtalon AmstrongFils_ Quelle belle brochette d'incapable, j'aurai dû deviner qu'un mec aussi inutile que vous devait se trouver ici Mustang.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 3 min

 _FureurDeBriggs_ J'aime quand on me résiste.

 **Lieutenant** _Hawkeye RizaGun_ – 2min

 _BelEtalon_ Fermez cet ordinateur sinon on va voir si vous résistez aux prochains coups de feu.

* * *

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 35 min

Il parait qu'un fantôme se balade dans la bibliothèque de Central, il aurait été vu par plusieurs surveillants.

Répondre 12 Retweets 15 Favoris Plus

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 30 min

 _Fufuery_ Encore une rumeur à la con qui circule dans le quartier général mais vous avez quel âge ?!

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 29 min

 _BelEtalon_ Mais c'est pas moi Colonel ! Il parait que Breda l'a vu ! (cc _RouxDuCentre_ )

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 27 min

 _Fufuery BelEtalon_ Je confirme et le Boss aussi vu qu'il a quitté la ville après y être passé.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 26 min

 _LoverDuCentre Fufuery_ Le Fullmetal ? Impossible, même le fantôme ne l'aurait pas vu, vu sa taille.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 26 min

 _BelEtalon_ C EST PAS PARCE QUE VOUS ME NOTIFIEZ PAS QUE JE NE VOIS PAS CE QUE VOUS ECRIVEZ COLONEL.

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 25 min

 _Fullmetal BelEtalon LoverDuCentre_ Bonjour monsieur Elric ! Alors c'est vrai, vous l'avez vu ?!

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 23 min

 _Fufuery Fullmetal BelEtalon LoverDuCentre_ Ne soyez pas stupide Sergent, même lui ne croit pas à vos histoires à faire peur les enfants.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 21 min

 _Fufuery BelEtalon LoverDuCentre_ Ben en fait…je pense avoir vu quelque chose. Il faudrait y retourner pour voir mais je ne suis plus à Central.

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ \- 20 min

 _Fullmetal Fufuery BelEtalon_ Vous êtes sérieux Boss ?! Si lui-même le dit, ça fout les jetons !

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 18 min

 _LoverDuCentre Fullmetal Fufuery_ mais arrêtez de faire les cons vous trois ! Il n'y a rien du tout là-bas !

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 16 min

 _BelEtalon Fufuery LoverDuCentre_ Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que le Colonel pour s'en assurer cette nuit ? Après tout, il faut bien un héros !

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 12 min

 _Fullmetal BelEtalon LoverDuCentre_ C'est vrai ? Vous feriez ça pour nous mon colonel ?!

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 10 min

 _Fufuery Fullmetal BelEtalon_ Bien sûr qu'il ferait ça Sergent, c'est pas pour rien que c'est notre chef #JaimeMonPatron #IlEstBonMonPatron

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 8 min

 _LoverDuCentre Fufuery Fullmetal_ Mais je…

 **Lieutenant Hawkeye** _RizaGun_ – 5 min

 _BelEtalon LoverDuCentre Fufuery Fullmetal_ Je suis contente de voir que vous avez trouvé un moyen d'utiliser ce site à bon escient mon Colonel. J'informe tout de suite la bibliothèque.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 2 min

 _Fullmetal_ Reviens à Central sale insecte.

* * *

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 42 min

Une nuit entière à attendre dans une bibliothèque qu'un foutu fantôme sorte pour se rendre compte que c'était qu'un chat errant qui était enfermé.

Répondre 45 Retweets 103 Favoris Plus

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 40 min

 _BelEtalon_ Allons mon Colonel, une nouvelle énigme résolue !

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 38 min

 _BelEtalon_ Au moins on sait pourquoi le sous-lieutenant était absent après y être passé, il a dû tomber malade avec les poils du chat.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 37 min

 _LoverDuCentre_ ça me fait une belle jambe.

 **Falman** AdjudantModele – 36 min

 _BelEtalon LoverDuCentre_ Voyons le bon côté des choses, la bibliothécaire était contente !

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 34 min

 _AdjudantModel LoverDuCentre_ Tu parles de cette femme avec la coiffure de putois et les dents avancées ? Je pense que c'est la pire désillusion de ma soirée.

 **Edward** Fullmetal – 32 min

 _BelEtalon_ ADIEU, j'en peux plus.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 31 min

 _Fullmetal_ Je me passerai volontiers de tes commentaires. D'ailleurs, t'étais pas passé dans cette bibliothèque toi ?

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 30 min

 _BelEtalon_ Si…

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 28 min

 _Fullmetal_ Ramène toi à Central, j'ai une mission au front pour toi.

 **Alphonse** _CatAddict_ – 20 min

 _Fullmetal BelEtalon_ Ed, c'était pas le chat dont tu m'avais promis de lui trouver un propriétaire ?

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 15 min

 _CatAddict Fullmetal_ Ramène toi, TRES vite.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 10 min

 _CatAddict BelEtalon_ ALPHONSE FAUX FRERE JE TE RENIE A PARTIR D AUJOURD HUI.

* * *

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 26 min

Après des jours d'attentes pour avoir le rapport du _Fullmetal_ , je me retrouve à bosser le soir pour le décrypter.

Répondre 14 Retweets 23 Favoris Plus

 **Lieutenant** Hawkeye _RizaGun_ – 24 min

 _BelEtalon Fullmetal_ Ce même rapport que vous pouviez corriger ce matin à la place votre « tour de garde afin de vérifier que la ville est tranquille pour le bien des citoyens ».

 **Havoc** _LoverDeCentra_ l – 22 min

 _RizaGun BelEtalon Fullmetal_ Et à ce que j'ai vu, la nouvelle caissière de la boutique de chaussure à deux pas du parc est tranquille aussi.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 20 min

 _BelEtalon RizaGun Fullmetal_ Vous êtes des tyrans.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 15 min

 _BelEtalon_ C'est ma revanche pour avoir partagé la photo de Maes auprès des nouvelles recrues. Au fait, j'ai un peu mélangé les dernières pages, j'espère que ça ne vous embête pas !

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 12 min

 _Fullmetal_ Si ce n'était qu'aux nouvelles recrues que je vais la montrer maintenant, tu veux la guerre Edward ? Très bien, tu l'auras.

 **Lieutenant** **Hawkeye** _RizaGun_ – 10 min

 _BelEtalon Fullmetal_ Et c'est lui qui va diriger le pays…

 **Kain** Fufuery – 7min

 _BelEtalon Fullmetal_ Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement !

* * *

Fin de la séquence !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre point de vue, ce que vous en pensez blablablabla, et surtout, passez une bonne journée !

LMG


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Ca faisait un petit moment, n'est-ce pas? Meh~ bon bah l'importance, c'est que ça finisse par sortir non? *se planque*

 **Elisheva67:** Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

 **Hashiko972** : Personnellement, je suis beaucoup sur Twitter, plus que facebook, j'aime beaucoup ce que ça donne ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Winry** _Win-chan_ – 16 min

« N'aie jamais peur d'être seule, justement profite de ta solitude pour observer le monde et ouvrir les yeux. » 3

Répondre 53 Retweets 24 Favoris Plus

 **Rose** _LetoFirst_ – 13 min

 _Win-chan_ C'est tellement mignon !

 **Alphonse** _CatAddict_ – 10 min

 _Win-chan_ Ne profite pas trop longtemps on revient bientôt avec _Fullmetal_ !

 **Winry** _Win-chan_ – 8 min

 _CatAddict Fullmetal_ Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'Edward m'ignore quand je lui demande en privé !

 **Alphonse** _CatAddict_ – 7 min

 _Win-chan Fullmetal_ Quoi ? Il t'a toujours pas dit pour son bras ?

 **Winry** _Win-chan_ – 5 min

 _CatAddict Fullmetal_ …

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 2 min

Win-chan CatAddict …jolie citation

 **Winry** _Win-chan_ – 1 min

 _Fullmetal_ EDWARD ELRIC TU ES UN HOMME MORT.

* * *

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 25 min

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que des gens peuvent imaginer que je sorte avec Mustang et écrivent dessus.

Répondre 14 Retweets 35 Favoris Plus

 **Maes** _ElysiasDaddy_ – 19 min

 _Fullmetal_ Voyons Ed laisse ces femmes imaginez les deux beaux mâles de Central découvrir leurs corps avec passion et voracité ! C'est la nature !

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 18 min

 _ElysiasDaddy_ PAS BESOIN D ENTRER DANS LES DETAILS C EST ASSEZ DEGUEULASSE COMME CA.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 16 min

 _Fullmetal ElysiasDaddy_ Ne fais pas le plus choqué, ça veut quand même dire que je suis assez dérangé pour accepter de te prendre n'importe où.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 15 min

 _BelEtalon ElysiasDaddy_ Enfoiré, ça se voit que c'est pas vous qui passez pour le soumis…

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 14 min

 _Fullmetal_ Dois-je comprendre que ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça ?

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 12 min

 _BelEtalon_ Allez vous faire voir ! Je préfère encore finir avec mon frangin en armure qu'un type comme vous !

 **Maes** _ElysiasDaddy_ – 11 min

 _Fullmetal BelEtalon_ Dans cas, tu peux rechercher « Soft machine ***** » sur google.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 2 min

 _ElysiasDaddy BelEtalon_ …oh putain, qu'est-ce que je viens de voir.

 **Alphonse** _CatAddict_ – 1 min

 _ElysiasDaddy Fullmetal BelEtalon_ …mon Dieu frangin qu'est-ce que je suis en train de te faire ?

* * *

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 20 min

Ce qui est bien avec twitter, c'est que le lieutenant ne peut pas voir quand je suis en ligne. R.I.P. mes trois autres comptes facebook.

Répondre 23 Retweets 16 Favoris Plus

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 17 min

 _BelEtalon_ Vous passez maître dans l'art de la discrétion mon colonel !

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 15 min

 _BelEtalon_ Une belle invention pour les gens comme nous !

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 14 min

 _BelEtalon_ Il suffirait simplement de ne pas l'ajouter.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 13 min

 _Fullmetal_ Cette femme est dangereuse, elle a créé plusieurs profils différents avec des photos de jolies femmes pour me stalk mais c'est la dernière fois que je me fais avoir.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 11 min

 _BelEtalon_ …=)

* * *

 **Alphonse** _CatAddict_ – 52 min

Agréablement surpris que vous m'ayez follow _FureurDeBriggs_ ! Twelcome ~ !

Répondre 13 Retweets 24 Favoris Plus

 **Olivier** _FureurDeBriggs_ – 50 min

 _CatAddict_ C'est tout à fait normal et puis ça me changera des conneries des soldats que je croise sur ce truc.

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 47 min

 _FureurDeBriggs CatAddict_ Vous savez, si vous avez besoin de changer d'air, vous pouvez aussi me suivre, je me ferai un plaisir de vous changer les idées~

 **Oliver** _FureurDeBriggs_ – 20 min

 _BelEtalon CatAddict_ J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'intéresser à vos soucis d'homme inutile.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 17 min

 _FureurDeBriggs BelEtalon CatAddict_ Ahah ! Friendzoned ! Au passage, merci aussi de m'avoir suivi ! =)

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ \- 15 min

 _Fullmetal_ Ta gueule Fullmetal.

* * *

 **Lieutenant** _RizaGun_ – 32 min

Vu que vous avez l'air de vous amuser à perdre votre temps sur le profil facebook des nouvelles stagiaires, j'annonce que désormais _BelEtalon_ sera de service jusqu'à minuit.

Répondre 102 Retweets 207 Favoris Plus

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 30 min

 _RizaGun BelEtalon_ Eh bah mon lieutenant, quelle poigne !

 **Kain** _Fufuery_ – 30 min

 _RizaGun BelEtalon_ Mon pauvre colonel…courage on est derrière vous !

 **Breda** _RouxDuCentre_ – 27 min

 _Fufuery RizaGun BelEtalon_ Pas trop non plus, j'ai pas envie de rester jusque minuit dans ce bureau.

 **Olivier** _FureurDeBriggs_ – 26 min

 _RizaGun BelEtalon_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous lieutenant, contente de voir que quelqu'un bosse à Central.

 **Armstrong** _ArmstrongFils_ – 25 min

 _FureurDeBriggs RizaGun BelEtalon_ Je vous assure que nous travaillons fièrement pour défendre la ville très chère sœur ! La protection d'autrui a toujours été un ressort de la famille Armstrong !

 **Olivier** _FureurDeBriggs_ – 24 min

 _ArmstrongFils RizaGun BelEtalon_ Mon cher frère rien que savoir que tu me follow me donne envie de gerber alors n'utilise pas le nom des Armstrong quand tu n'es même pas capable de te battre comme un brave !

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 20 min

 _RizaGun_ …mais, je peux savoir qui est l'auteur de ce bordel ?!

 **Havoc** _LoverDuCentre_ – 16 min

 _BelEtalon RizaGun_ Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous ne l'aviez pas en amis sur Facebook ?

 **Lieutenant** _RizaGun_ – 14 min

 _LoverDuCentre BelEtalon_ Effectivement, il ne m'a pas ajouté mais j'ai reçu une aide extérieure de taille.

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 10 min

 _RizaGun LoverDuCentre BelEtalon_ …=)

 **Roy** _BelEtalon_ – 5 min

 _Fullmetal RizaGun LoverDuCentre_ Pas possible que ce soit Edward, on a dit « de taille ».

 **Edward** _Fullmetal_ – 3 min

 _BelEtalon_ JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ET JE VOUS EMMERDE COLONEL.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

 ***:** "Soft machine" est un doujinshi sur le couple Elricest (Edward/Alphonse) dont la particularité est qu'Alphonse est en armure. Pour résumer, en gros on voit Alphonse en armure toucher dans le sens sexuel son frangin et avec une autre particularité que je ne citerai pas pour les âmes sensibles xD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, passez une bonne journée !


End file.
